


Persephone

by Hyacinthium



Series: Rotary [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Biting, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon Typical Content, Inappropriate Kagune Usage, Intercrural Sex, Kagune Cuddles, Kokichi's Defense Humor, M/M, Mindscrewery, Nipple Play, POV Oma Kokichi, Riding, Sad Cannibal Boy Gets Happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi spend some time becoming closer, a short reprive. The web spins further and descends.





	Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the promised interlewd, taking place during the fade to black in the final chapter of Medusa. Despite being smut, it is mildly plot important.

“Kiss me just a little, Shumai?”

Shuichi’s eyes dilate ever so slightly.

Kokichi lets Shuichi give him a hesitant kiss. Just a light peck, exhaling against Kokichi's cheek, and then Shuichi jerks back. His face is growing pink and his golden eyes keep traveling along the contours of Kokichi's face. 

“Sorry, I couldn't kiss you right,” the detective mutters. 

Laughing, Kokichi reaches up to play with the ends of Shuichi's hair. He's always so shy. Kokichi used to be too, but now he's just so used to Shuichi being there. Just as much as Kokichi is used to Shuichi's avoidance. 

Kokichi gets up again, knees knocking against knees. He runs his thumb across Shuichi's soft lips. 

“It's fine by me, my beloved Shuichi-chan,” he says. “We don't have to do anything that you don't want. “

Shuichi’s mouth drops open and he stares at him. Was Kokichi right? Did Shuichi want to do other things? He'd been really interested in the files that Kokichi put together… 

Shuichi grabs their hands together and places his lips onto Kokichi's forehead. Soft, they just barely leave and go to eyelids. Nose, both cheeks, settling on the corner of his mouth. 

Kokichi lets his arms wrap around Shuichi. 

The kiss itself is more like a simple meeting of lips at first. Kokichi's lips are rather dry, but the way that Shuichi slowly tilts his head so that their noses can slot together fills Kokichi with a sparking warmth. 

He inhales Shuichi's own breathing. Their mouths collide together again, now slightly parted, and Kokichi leans into it in an attempt to get more of that electric rush. 

Wet. Soft. 

Shuichi's tongue flicks against Kokichi, hot and heavy, and Kokichi lets him in. 

It's big and strong inside of Kokichi's mouth. 

Feeling like so many other kisses crashing down on Kokichi all at once. 

Spit builds up and Kokichi can faintly taste what Shuichi had for breakfast. They twist together and Kokichi's toes start to curl from sweet nostalgia. Breathing gets hard, each burst of air stolen in between quick breaks or through Kokichi's nose. 

When the two break away there's a trail of saliva bridging them together. 

It breaks when Shuichi licks his lips. 

“Shuichi, show me,” Kokichi starts to say. “Show me your eye.”

The half ghoul stares with just a bit of his pink tongue peeking out. His right eye dilates and doesn't stop, whites darkening into black and irises twitching into a burning red, before Shuichi lowers his gaze onto Kokichi's knees. Or tries to. 

“Y-you’re hard?!” Shuichi yelps and gapes at Kokichi's grinning face. 

“Nishishi! I just can't help but get all naughty feeling when Shuichi is paying attention to me! And so cutely too… “ Kokichi smirks at his red faced boyfriend. 

Kokichi leans forward and takes Shuichi's bottom lip between his teeth, lightly pressing down and sucking. 

Shuichi shudders and moans. 

Pressing further in, Kokichi runs his tongue against Shuichi's teeth. He flies over the lower two canines to molars and gets drunk on the way Shuichi's breath hitches. The detective of his is so very very still. Always so gentle and careful, determined to be good, and it shows in how Shuichi lets Kokichi pull at him. 

“Aah?” Shuichi gasps when Kokichi pulls away again. 

“Aaaa- AHHH!” Kokichi fake moans in response. Loud and over exaggerated, but it makes Shuichi's face scrunch up in embarrassment. 

Shuichi’s eyes glare at Kokichi for his transgressions, “That was just a bad porn noise!”

Ah, that implied question of ‘God why?’ and flushed ears. Kokichi missed this. 

Kokichi starts with giggles and ends up curled on his side laughing at Shuichi's put upon expression. He can't help it, Shumai just looks too cute. 

“Shuichi…” his voice whispers for him, right hand resting on Shuichi's lap as Kokichi's body melts into the detective’s own. 

His left hand reaches farther and caresses it's way down Shuichi's back. Shuichi rocks into Kokichi's chest, soft gasps escaping parted lips, and Kokichi yanks his shirt up in order to get at soft skin. The sensitive skin of Shuichi's lower back. 

Right above where his kakuhou sack would be- where Shuichi's kagune hides. 

Kokichi has no idea if it'll actually be a sensitive area. Other hims didn't exactly read much smutty Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction, and that's just fanfiction anyway. 

But, hey, you'd think that such a place would feel extra great to touch. Perhaps life will mimic fiction of fiction after all. 

“Koki- chiiii!” Shuichi's back arches when Kokichi digs his knuckles into the spot without a care in the world. 

Gotcha. 

Kokichi switches to slight scratches and pressing his rounded fingernails into Shuichi's skin. Shuichi certainly seems to be enjoying the attention too, squirming and huffing into Kokichi's ears. Eventually, his pale little fingers start slipping around. 

It could be sweat, but Kokichi wouldn't bet that. 

Regretfully pulling his hand away from Shuichi's wonderful back reveals some of that clear and slick fluid from Shuichi's kagune. If Kokichi were being uncharitable, he would say that it's slimy. But this is Shuichi that Kokichi is talking about. 

There isn't all that much of the stuff though. Just enough to stick between Kokichi's fingers. 

Kokichi giggles, “I had no idea that ghouls could be so lewd~”

Shuichi’s legs rub together against the sheets. 

“And Shuichi got hard just from my little massage!” Kokichi shouts in glee. He can't help but feel energetic over this discovery. Just a back rub can turn Shuichi on? Kokichi can tease his boyfriend in public just by patting him a lot, and no one would ever know. 

Hands reach up to grab Kokichi's face so that Shuichi can kiss him again. It's another short kiss, but Shuichi is being so sloppy that Kokichi moans from it. 

An idea forms. Kokichi glances at Shuichi's chest, the blush from the half-ghoul’s face having spread down to his neck. Brushing back purple hair, Kokichi smiles, and starts to unbutton Shuichi's jacket. 

Shuichi’s reaction is to stutter something about Kokichi undressing too.

All that earns is a mutual embarrassed grin, and nervous hands throwing shirts onto one of Kokichi's many boxes.

Blinking and resisting the urge to hide himself is difficult. Yet, managing reveals to Kokichi the sight of Shuichi's naked torso. 

Nice nips, Kokichi thinks. Slightly protruding, a deep reddish color like flower petals, and the actual nipple part looks like it was made to be tugged or pulled. 

His idea gets better. 

They've both had sensitive chests before… 

Kokichi forces his beloved to straighten up and attaches himself to a dusky nipple. It quickly hardens and prompts Kokichi to spread his whole mouth as wide as he can around it, swiping his tongue around the puffy areola. And then he sucks. So soft. So very soft. 

Shuichi squeals. 

Kokichi lets Shuichi push him away, though the other boy seems more confused than anything else. 

“What's up, Shumai?”

“It isn't fair if it's just me who feels good,” Shuichi asserts. 

“Mmm. Shuichi-chan has been holding back, so I need to relax him!” Kokichi says in response. 

The dual eyes before him blink in confusion. But Shuichi must realize what Kokichi is getting at, because he pouts and sighs. 

“I don't want to hurt you while getting carried away, ” Shuichi mutters, low and almost childish. “I'm a ghoul after all. I could injure Kokichi if we do. Do it.”

As if he's even once hurt Kokichi since that night in the kitchen. Really, Kokichi doesn't even mind the concept of Shuichi being rough. So long as Shuichi keeps looking at him like that, all tender and yearning, Kokichi would absolutely enjoy it. Enjoy Shuichi gripping him with a casual strength that makes Kokichi bruise up with hand prints. 

“Shuichi, you could have killed me a thousand times over now. But you won't ever do that.”

Shuichi quickly looks at him with his mouth open, clearly stricken at the thought. 

“I never could!” his voice gains a pitch. 

Kokichi just brings Shuichi's right hand to his chest. Rests it there. 

He lets his own purple eyes droop, “I know. That's why I want Shuichi to do what he wants to me. “

‘That's why even after you do, or just plain hurt me, I still look forward to meeting you again so much. Even more than the others do- I want to keep holding you. To be with you.’

‘Even when I’m denying it’, Kokichi carefully doesn't think. A ringing in his ears starts whispering. 

Shuichi’s lips stay parted and him at a loss of words. 

“But if Shuichi doesn't want to rush into stuff like anal sex… I have a solution,” Kokichi coos and watches Shuichi's face cool into grateful relief.

“What kind of solution?” Kokichi's poor and naive Shuichi asks. 

Kokichi’s lips slowly widen into a lopsided smile. His eyes slowly blink, and settle on glinting bright under half opened lids. The flustered pink dusting his face provides an enchanting combination. 

Kokichi hums and, “Fuck me intercrural style, Shuichi.”

Shuichi croaks a bit.

“I will be Marquise Henry Purbleon, you be my loyal servant, Jon Niceasse,” Kokichi says. He barely manages to not laugh.

Shuichi stares and stares. His eyes focus on Kokichi’s face, looking for some kind of tell or sudden shift in expression. But Kokichi isn’t going to give up on the joke that easily.

"What,” he finally says.

Kokichi’s well kissed lips form a small smile, "Look, just thigh fuck me until you make a huge mess of cum, okay?"

He reaches back behind Shuichi and scratches that spot, holding Shuichi’s shivering body, before gathering up as much of the secretions as he can. Kokichi pushes himself back onto the bed and doesn’t even look at Shuichi. He just shimmies his pants off as teasingly as possible, and then gets to lubing up the soft white skin of his thighs. 

Shuichi looks totally entranced.

His two-tone eyes are glued to the way Kokichi presses down on his inner thighs, spreading wetness and kneading his fingertips into the supple flesh there. Kokichi grins and slaps himself. It makes Shuichi jolt and look away- but the tent in his pants gets bigger. His eyes don't stay looking at the wall for very long either. 

Thin pink lines spread where Kokichi scraps his fingernails, the sudden color pulling Shuichi in deeper. 

Kokichi has been ignoring his own dick the whole time. Too busy to bother touching the thing. Too busy massaging slick skin, watching every single jerk and twitch that Shuichi makes over Kokichi's show. 

Comparing, Kokichi is far more petite than Shuichi. His body lithe enough to contrast beautifully with the other boy. But the tops of his thighs are still squeezable with fat, and Kokichi is damn happy with how his ass looks in the mirror, more than enough to fill a hand or two. Running around staging pranks with DICE all day resulted in a body almost like a gymnasts. There are a few times that Kokichi actually has been a gymnast, of some sort. 

So, Kokichi knows just how to use his charming good looks to set Shuichi off. 

“Are you starting to like the idea, Shumai?” Kokichi leers up at him. “Because I think it’d be better if you gave me more of that stuff.”

Shuichi’s hand flies the small of his back.

“I’d have to… I mean-”

“Let them out, please. I wanna see all Shuichi,” and then Kokichi lets his right hand drop to his cock. He uses the remaining oil like substance on his shaft and balls, even spreading it along his taint and further down. The contact makes Kokichi hiss and tempts him to give into the urge to jack off. 

Kokichi imagines the way Shuichi’s dick will glide between his legs, and his hole twitches against his finger. Will Shuichi thrust up against Kokichi’s dick? Will they cum together?

The whole time he maintains eye contact with his boyfriend.

When Shuichi finally complies, Kokichi immediately wants the softly glowing appendages to hold him down. Those heavy living heaters had already done that when Kokichi made his wonderful mistake, and he wants. He wants all of Shuichi to hold him again.

Static cries spike inside of Kokichi's brain. He ignores it. 

Can Shuichi feel things through them? The half-ghoul had basically said yes but.... Can Kokichi give Shuichi pleasure by touching his kagune?

Six of them in total. A metallic grey carapace-like top and fleshy bottom. How would either side feel rubbing against Kokichi’s dick? Hovering around far more awkwardly than in his lab, he wants to-

Kokichi pants, “Use one to keep my legs in place while you fuck them.”

Shuichi inches closer and obliges Kokichi’s lust fueled request. But only half way, the kagune that moves over to Kokichi just snuggles up to his side. Kokichi’s hands pause in favor of groping the thing. He wraps his arms around it despite its lack of thickness. The way it writhes alongside him makes Kokichi whimper. 

Shuichi groans. Whether from the sensation or the sight, Kokichi doesn’t know.

“I said my legs, Shuichi, but thanks for the pillow,” Kokichi says. He clenches his lubed thighs together, feet in the air and angled so that Kokichi and Shuichi can see one another. “Unless you wanna risk me kicking your face.”

A second kagune slowly winds its way around his legs, and Shuichi fully brings himself to Kokichi’s body. 

His own pants are finally undone and his rock hard penis is standing tall and proud in the air. The sight makes Kokichi start to drool. 

But the detective doesn’t say anything even when the pinstriped trousers get thrown onto the floor. A third kagune lay itself by Kokichi’s other side,before it finds itself laying across Kokichi’s chest.

Kokichi hugs it close with his arm. Shuichi scowls and pouts with narrowed eyes.

"Why do y-mm, do you like them so much?!" Shuichi finally asks. Kokichi blinks rapidly at the words. Ah, so Shuichi is being insecure about them even now.

"Because they're yours! Because they're part of Shuichi,” Kokichi says. He closes his eyes and nuzzles his face into one, into Shuichi, and sighs when he feels a long drip of liquid flow down to his dick. 

Something hot and hard ruts against Kokichi’s slippery upper leg.

“Shuichi is beautiful.”

Once, twice, Shuichi starts panting and latches onto Kokichi’s legs like a spider around its prey.

Opening up his purple eyes reveals a just barely controlled Shuichi. Yet another kagune has found its way to Kokichi’s body, brought there by a chest-heaving-deep-breathing detective, and the appendage is leaking from the meaty underside; drops of clear fluids moistening Kokichi’s thighs even more. It feels wonderful and sloppy.

And Shuichi’s face right now- Kokichi can’t help but think that he looks amazing. His expression is downright intimate. Eyes looking down at Kokichi like he’s some kind of god to be worshiped. The burning red is so bright that Kokichi almost wants to turn the lights off, but then he might have trouble seeing that other, and just as gorgeous, eye gazing at him. 

Lips parted and being bitten.

His arms tighten around the kagune lazing around him. Kokichi presses his face further into the impromptu pillow and gives it a slow lick.

“Ahhh- Kokichi, I want to do it,” Shuichi brings himself flush against Kokichi’s body, and carefully prods Kokichi’s thighs with the head of his dick.

Eyes fluttering shut, Kokichi chuckles. He watches the last two kagune droop to wait behind Shuichi.

“Please fuck me.”

Shuichi stares down once more. Then he closes his eyes and plunges himself into the tightness of Kokichi’s legs, holding on and moaning softly at the feeling.

Kokichi himself moans too, from the fact that Shuichi is touching him again, from the way Shuichi is so hard and thick. So big. 

“You feel so good like this, Kokichi,” Shuichi murmurs. He looks so overwhelmed that Kokichi can’t help but clench his legs tighter. He presses his lips into Shuichi's kagune and sucks. 

The groan that earns him is beautiful.

Kokichi’s eyes flutter shut as Shuichi starts thrusting into him with an erratic pattern. Jerking, Kokichi forces his hands to stay away from his dick. There’s a chance that Shuichi won’t be done with just some intercrural or frottage. So instead Kokichi just lets the movement of his beloved’s hips lull him into lust.

He wants Shuichi to hold him even more- Kokichi wants Shuichi to mark him up until everyone can see it.

Can see just how in control they both are. 

They are. Static.

So close again and again, finally.

Shuichi’s plan of attack shifts lower and their cocks rub together. It feels amazing, the liquid from Shuichi’s kagune helping them slip against one another, and the damp slapping sounds fill Kokichi’s ears like music.

Again, their shafts meet as Shuichi slams his hips forward to Kokichi’s welcoming skin. The force of it stings and Kokichi loves it. Loves Shuichi.

(Always.)

"Shuichi..." Kokichi blinks his eyes open, spit drooling out of his mouth and onto the kagune being used as a pillow.

"Bite me- hah!" Kokichi moans when Shuichi thrusts roughly against his dick. But Shuichi stills, looking down at Kokichi with lips parted and eyes widened. Sweat drips down the side of his face and neck.

(I want to know that I'm Yours still.) 

All that Kokichi can hear is the sounds of their love making, and ever present white noise. 

Shuichi’s lips twist into something almost pained, "Kokichi, that is not- why? You're always asking me to just do these things without a care in the world."

Kokichi gives him a shaking smile.

"I love Shuichi. I'll always definitely love Shuichi. I want Shuichi to embrace me and know that I'll always accept him."

Shuichi looks down at Kokichi's sweat covered body, but Kokichi isn't done yet. 

"I trust you."

(We'll find one another.)

The kagune holding Kokichi's legs in place slowly unfurl. They spread Kokichi’s slightly numb legs as they go. The sudden rush of cool air on Kokichi’s heated groin makes him shiver. He almost closes his sticky legs again on instinct.

Shuichi leans down and shoves his lips against Kokichi's own, their tongues wrapping around one another. The two muscles knead and massage into a mess of drool and frantic breathing.

"Thank you. For always loving me so much."

(Don't thank Me. Shuichi, Shuichi, I keep losing You.) 

Kokichi feels hot tears drop down to his neck as Shuichi's mouth travels there, leaving desperate kisses in its wake.

"It's selfish, but I'm so happy you'll never stop-"

(I know. Not until We-) 

"Shuichi?" Kokichi whispers.

Warm breath cools the sweat where Kokichi's neck and shoulder meet.

"I love you so much, Kokichi. I'll never let you forget that."

Shuichi places hesitant lips on Kokichi's skin. Kokichi wonders if Shuichi can taste his anticipation, like a snake tastes the air.

"Mm- Aaaah!" Kokichi whips his head back when Shuichi starts rutting against him, sucking on his neck and fucking against Kokichi's neglected cock at the same time. Kokichi can't think. 

(Thank You.) 

His sharp teeth nibble slightly, lips caressing Kokichi and slowly adding red marks to the pale column of his neck. Gliding down to his shoulder, then Adam's apple, to directly under Kokichi's chin. 

Shuichi ends up grabbing another handful of his kagune's secretions, while Kokichi is distracted by the feeling of his teeth pressing down, down but no real biting; Kokichi is just so frustrated by this lack of chomping. He groans. 

He tries to stretch his neck into Shuichi's cage of teeth. Still, Shuichi doesn't even try to break skin. Just simple grazing from a salivating mouth and god-

Their dicks continue to grind together as Kokichi's legs become eagle spread under Shuichi's weight.

Kokichi moans when Shuichi makes a particular movement that has their balls brush against each other, the tips of their cocks meeting with wonderful burning friction. His own hips buck upwards for more. 

“Shuichi, I wanna do more! I want you to do more to me!” Kokichi lets the needy words flow out of him. 

(Take Me, find Me.) 

Shuichi isn't even thrusting like before. He's making what feels like a dozen rapid piston movements, all short and slapping against Kokichi's soaking wet skin. 

Kokichi gasps as he feels his abdominal muscles tighten. Orgasm approaching slowly but surely. 

Shuichi’s teeth clamp down and it makes Kokichi see stars. 

“Ah, oooh! Like that, Shuichi, do that again…” he murmurs. Shuichi's breath hitches in response. 

Wait, why is Shuichi stopping?

Kokichi blinks his glazed eyes and realizes that Shuichi has one arm behind himself, that a new kind of lewd noise has joined the symphony. 

Shuichi’s hips jerk when he notices that Kokichi has caught on. 

He tries to get up and see it for himself, but Shuichi is pinning him down with legs and amazing hot limbs. 

"Oh! Well, if you wanna bottom you should just say so." Kokichi gulps when Shuichi's mismatched eyes focus on him fully. So pretty.

The half-ghoul flutters his eyelashes slightly, “I thought that since… Nnh, since Kokichi wanted to then this would let us both. G-get what we, want!”

Shuichi gives up explaining in favor of finger fucking himself on top of Kokichi. 

“I wish that I could see you right now. I bet that your hole is twitching,” Kokichi whispers into Shuichi's ear. “Can't wait to feel you.”

(I'll always wait for You. Here.) 

Their eyes meet again. 

"Ah... Did you w-waaAnt to-" Shuichi thrusts back into his fingers. But not once do they break eye contact. 

Kokichi stays quiet, head fuzzy and full of white static, and watches Shuichi undo himself.

It looks like it feels good. And it does, Kokichi remembers how good Shuichi feels inside of him. Rigid and angled to abuse Kokichi's prostate until they're both cumming, because Shuichi knows that Kokichi wants his brain to shut off from lust. 

"I do- I want Shuichi in me too! But I want to feel Shuichi taking me in-" Kokichi can't focus, can't figure out how to hold back the flood of pleading.

"I want you, I only want you,” he babbles.

(I'll find you no matter how long it takes. No matter how many times, until we're satisfied.) 

The buzzing is so loud that he can barely hear himself. 

He turns away from Shuichi and hides his face into the kagune next to him. Kokichi hates to appear weak, but here is safe. Shuichi is safe and Kokichi can be honest about what he wants. 

Kokichi peppers the kagune with sticky pecks and licks, swallowing down mewls and moaning from his throat. It throbs against him. The one on his chest lifts itself and reveals strands of thick fluids. It pulses against his one-sided make outs. Kokichi can't describe how it tastes, but it's Shuichi so he just wants more, swallowing down and moaning. 

His hand finds one of his nipples and yanks before Kokichi can stop himself, back arching and making Shuichi pause. 

Hurts a bit, but apparently Kokichi likes that. 

Shuichi’s hand travels to the other nub and rolls it between two fingers. Pleasure starts to build up in Kokichi's body again. His dick had softened from lack of stimulation, but now he's quickly returning to full hardness, Shuichi's curious pulling of Kokichi's chest making him close his eyes momentarily. 

He watches Shuichi give up on supporting himself. The last two kagune are forced to act in place of his arms, while Shuichi continues breathing heavily and preparing himself. 

Kokichi gently moves Shuichi's spare hand away in favor of playing with his chest alone. 

Shuichi must understand, because he immediately brings his back to join its other. Or at least he almost does. Gold eyes gaze at Kokichi's hard nipples and how Kokichi keeps making little gasps. 

The detective slowly grasps the nipple that Kokichi had ducked on earlier, and rolls it between his thumb and pointer finger. He experiments while Kokichi watches. Slight pinches, quickly pressing the bud inwards, and even scraping it with fingernails. 

Evidently, that's a little too much, because Shuichi shivers and stops. There's a bit of saliva in the corners of his mouth. Kokichi wonders if Shuichi thinks he smells good. 

Wonders if Shuichi wouldn't bite him like Kokichi asked, because he'd taste too good. 

“Kokichi,” Shuichi exhales. 

The boy makes a small questioning sound. 

Shuichi’s eyes shut, “Can I start now? Please, I really want you, so much.”

“Why ask then, Shumai? You can do whatever you want to me!” Kokichi softly croons, hands leaving his nipples in favor of holding onto any part if Shuichi that can be reached. 

Kokichi could be force fed ‘Strych’nine’ right now, and he'd still feel euphoric past the stimulus fueled convulsions. 

Red and Gold stare down at him. 

White fractals bloom in Kokichi's amygdala. 

“Then,” Shuichi begins. “Then there's something I can try. That you might like.”

The cautioned way that his lover says it makes Kokichi tighten his grip on Shuichi's floppy ribbon tentacle. Honestly, he's been trying to think of them as not tentacles. It's harder than their dicks. 

But if Kokichi's intuition is right then the point is about to be moot. 

Shuichi takes in Kokichi's interested expression and rolls with it. 

“So, in your lab, I talked about how enough effort can change the shape of a kagune…” and the detective has no need to explain further. Kokichi is already forcing himself up with a grin. 

“Please tell me that you want to fuck me with your-” Kokichi blabbers with no thought of air. 

A hand gets put in front of his mouth. 

Kokichi shivers with how much like before it is. Maybe next time Shuichi can keep him shut up and wriggling, unable to do anything but take what Shuichi gives him. That's always fun. Being able to hand himself over to Shuichi because Shuichi wouldn't hurt him. 

“Please do not use the word you were going to use,” Shuichi mutters.

Then he mumbles in shock as Kokichi starts to suckle on his fingers, wrapping his moist tongue around the long digits. Kokichi glides the muscle along each knuckle and scraps his teeth down until they're just barely gagging him. His cheeks hollow out from the force he uses to suck. They taste like salt and sweat. 

Kokichi looks back at Shuichi with a mischievous delight glinting in violet eyes. 

Mouth wide open, Kokichi pulls back from Shuichi's motionless fingers. The way they drip with drool fills him with satisfaction. He lets Shuichi look at his tongue and throat for a bit. 

“You can have that if you want to. I'm not lying,” Kokichi breathes out. “I'd enjoy you having all of me, Shuichi.”

His body is tingling with anticipation, and he can barely contain himself from confessing every single fantasy, even the ones that might turn Shuichi away. Kokichi wants it to be Shuichi's marks under his scarf. Wants all the sweetest memories and the most obscene ones to swirl together and drain into them both.

The half-ghoul smiles, “I'm the same.”

Shuichi’s drool soaked hand pulls Kokichi in to a kiss, burning and more like a battle than before. His fingers rest on Kokichi's neck and Kokichi leans into them. 

Two kagune wind their way across Kokichi's body and start to pull him back to the bed. Shuichi follows soon after, straddling him, their bodies covered in sweat and the third kagune, the one that had held Kokichi's legs so tightly; starts to almost bubble as it shifts around itself. 

(We keep trying to find new ways to fit.)

Shuichi reaches down to align their bodies together. 

(But we can never grasp one another properly.) 

Twin breathless groans escape them as Shuichi starts to lower himself onto Kokichi. For what it's worth, Kokichi ends up yelling into the kagune that he's clinging onto. The one at his entrance is small now. But it's hot and wet, sliding against his puckered hole and between his ass cheeks,dipping past the rim like a tease. 

“Pretty fine control the-there!” Kokichi pants. 

It's so tight inside of Shuichi. His inner walls are fluttering around the welcome intrusion of Kokichi's cock, not sure if they should try to remove him or pull him in deeper. 

Shuichi’s eyes dilate ever so slightly more. His hands find their way to Kokichi's chest and pinch. Nails ghosting over Kokichi's pink areola and down to his ribs with tiny red scratches. His cock throbs inside of Shuichi's heat. 

“Aah! Shuichi, keep going, please,” he begs without hesitation. 

Lips twitching, “Please what? You need to be-” Shuichi pauses to gasp as he raises his hips up. “Be more clear for me.”

Kokichi gazes up at the detective in confused silence. All he can do is breathe and feel a pleasant rush of shock and embarrassed arousal. Shuichi is going to make him say it, going to keep Kokichi away from what he wants, what he needs. Words die in his throat. 

Slick and silky around his dick and Kokichi just wants more Shuichi won't even have to move just- And good god, Kokichi needs that burning tendril in him too. 

It's Shuichi on his chest, Shuichi embracing his dick so sweetly, Shuichi. 

Looking down at him with those eyes, face damp from exertion. Shuichi is waiting with a nervously mischievous smile. Kokichi knows that he must be internally squirming from anticipation. Probably still self doubtful over what Kokichi wants him to do, because Kokichi knows that just one reassurance or a few dozen isn't enough to fix a complex. But that's fine. 

That doesn't mean they can't hold one another. Kokichi just has to keep showing and telling. 

“Need you so much, I love you,” Kokichi confesses. “I want you to hold me and you are, all of you, and you have no idea how happy that makes me.”

He quickly shakes his head Shuichi tries to open his mouth. 

Another shuddering breath among static. 

“I'd been forcing myself to think that stuff like this- anything happening between anyone would be horrible and wrong because of being trapped here. For weeks. But I knew that I liked Shuichi. Even before I saw you covered in blood.”

The half-ghoul grows still and tense, the feeling amazing for Kokichi's dick and horrible for his heart. 

He reaches with one sticky hand to grab Shuichi's own, “I was just scared of being here with everyone and hated the idea of needing help. But no one has hurt me, you haven't hurt me even though you should have-”

“That's wrong!” Shuichi says. He reaches for Kokichi's offered hand and takes it. “I shouldn't have hurt you and that's why I didn't.”

(I would forgive You if you did.)

Kokichi laughs in delight. Shuichi's hands are just so warm. But he looks so sad, and they stay that way for a moment. Shuichi's hands holding onto Kokichi's single right hand. 

“If we wait more then we might go soft and floppy,” Kokichi murmurs. 

He bounces his hips before Shuichi can say anything, because he knows well enough what the words would be. Kokichi doesn't want to stop and neither does Shuichi. He needs Shuichi's body to merge with his and make him feel that much realer. To pull them both into the static haze and let them wander along webway paths, trickling out from abandoned cocoons, and shed skins. 

Shuichi’s voice rings out like a blessing. He's beautiful. 

They don't need to stop. 

(I want Us to stop existing like this.) 

Just keep going. If they can meet again then-

Kokichi blinks down the burning of his tear ducts. Anything is fine. Hope or Despair, Lies, Kokichi will live it all out like it's his only truth. Since it is. 

(I've started to forget the reason why…) 

Shuichi licks his lips, “I'm going.”

Kokichi barely has time to try begging before Shuichi raises his hips and plunges back down. They moan, and Kokichi screams as quietly as he can, because the moment he opens his mouth the transformed kagune thrusts into him. 

It's almost like a chain reaction, Kokichi's cock pounding into Shuichi at every new twist, and it sends them both into a feedback loop of pleasure. 

“Kokichi, you feel so good!” Shuichi shouts. He brings his greedy ass up and down again. 

Every part of Shuichi's hole is dedicated to stretching itself around Kokichi's dick. That pink ring of muscle has utterly given up on rejecting him, instead hugging tight in an attempt to keep Kokichi inside, and each movement makes it shudder. Shuichi's riding just makes his well lubed passage desperately cling at each chance Kokichi has to slip out. And each pass is more of the kagune slamming into Kokichi too. 

Watching Shuichi bounce on his lap is the best thing that Kokichi has seen in a while. His uncut penis is bobbing and leaking copious amounts of precum. 

It makes Kokichi want to gently peel back his foreskin with his tongue. He should do that. Suck Shuichi off and-

The kagune that was fucking his asshole pauses before pulsing. 

“Bigger! It’s getting bigger inside of me?” he frantically pumps his hips upwards, holding onto anything of Shuichi that he can. 

Purple eyes snap to Shuichi's face. 

His drooling mouth is stuck open and mewling from the force of their love making. Kokichi pats him and opens his own lips- quickly getting what he wants in the form of more. More kisses, more of that strong tongue in his mouth, more sloppy open eyed makeouts. That eye fills Kokichi up with adrenaline and desire. 

The kagune starts to fuck him again. 

“D-do I taaaste good? Hnng… “ Kokichi wonders aloud. 

Shuichi moans as a particularly sudden thrust hits what must be his sweet spot, inching himself up to Kokichi's ear. His voice is low and laced with something not quite like hunger. 

“Sweet.”

Kokichi giggles and takes in the scent of Shuichi's mint shampoo, “Like in those weird doujinshi with the forks?”

A groan and whisper to not ruin the moment. Kokichi laughs, and then he's screaming because the tentacle fucking him has finally finally found his prostate. His insides are spasming and Kokichi is pleading for more, that he needs Shuichi, needs Shuichi to make his head go fuzzy and all he knows is the feeling of Shuichi on his body. 

white hair white noise white lines across failure stained skin and bitten off nails dripping pink

a head of tendrils 

of blinded and hissing snakes

The kagune in Kokichi's ass starts to pulse again- gaining thickness just in time to press down on Kokichi's sensitive walls with no mercy. He can't let himself cum before Shuichi. 

It's so hard to hold back, and the only thing that the petite boy can do is make his hips stop moving. 

Shuichi stops again. 

He says something that sounds worried. God, don't stop! 

"It's big! Shuichi… I can't- itsh sho biiig!" Kokichi bucks his hips on instinct, trying to get more of that dual sensation, holding onto Shuichi despite his words.

"Do you really want to st-"

"Nooo!"

Shuichi sighs in relief and starts bouncing on Kokichi's dick again. It's all that Kokichi can feel anymore. Just like he wanted; Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi. 

"Bite, bite, please? Shuichi, please," Kokichi tells the half-ghoul above him. Drunk on red-black and white-gold. 

(Mark me!) 

Shuichi looks down at him like he's having an epiphany. His eyes narrow and he breathes deep gulps of air, but finally Shuichi plunges down again to Kokichi's bruised neck.

(I'll keep looking! Find Me, I'm so sorry for everything-) 

This time there's a sharp prick of pain that makes Kokichi scream and spasm around the too wide appendage fucking him. His hips snap into Shuichi's ass, and his dick throbs with approaching release. His legs have been spread and pinned for so long that he almost forgot about having them.

Shuichi groans into him.

"Me too... I wanna bite- shuuhi-" Kokichi begins to slur his words as he feels the pain in his neck.

It probably shouldn't feel so good.

Kokichi just wants Shuichi to make Kokichi his.

Shuichi takes hold of Kokichi's head and brings it to his own shoulder, already lapping up Kokichi's blood. Already moving on to make more love marks. 

Kokichi feels the kagune in his ass start to move even more frantically, and clamps down as hard as he can onto Shuichi's neck.

[I know.] 

Try as he might, Kokichi can't break Shuichi's skin. But he quickly starts sucking and licking and kissing, worshiping Shuichi just the way he deserves. Kokichi just hopes that the constant suction makes Shuichi's neck bruise. He chomps down and shakes and rips-

Shuichi tightens down on his cock too, heat clenched around him while Kokichi fades away into his own wanton needs and white space. 

Kokichi can't make words anymore. Just primitive animal grunts and high pitched moans. 

All he can feel is Shuichi in him, Shuichi around him, on top of him and over him, everything is Shuichi Shuichi Shuichi

It's always been Shuichi.

it will always be Him

"Bite me harder! B- NNNHA!" Kokichi yells as he feels Shuichi's teeth bear down and fully break right past his skin. All of them, just tearing into him and immediately ripping out as Shuichi realizes what he's done. The sudden shock of pain joining pleasure fills Kokichi's wandering brain up. 

It's too late. There must be something especially wrong with Kokichi.

[I'm here, still.] 

That blood spilling bite is what makes him cum, crying out with his eyes rolled back, right into Shuichi's velvet soft ass. So warm and wet, taking all of him in. 

The ringing stops for a moment. 

Shuichi at first looks horrified, right up until the first bit of semen starts filling him.

Then Shuichi stares in shock, back arching and hips rocking down onto Kokichi's pulsing erection. He yells loudly enough that Kokichi can actually hear it past the hissing and noise. They continue struggling to breathe and twitching into one another. 

The half-ghoul slowly brings a hand to his lower abdomen.

"Kokichi, it feels so warm inside."

Kokichi groans and goes limp, whining when the kagune keeps fucking his asshole open.

Shuichi giggles above him.

"I love you so much! Thank you, thank you for accepting me even like this!" Shuichi says to him. At him. Kokichi is floating somewhere else, lost in stimulus. Clawing his way deeper into the Web. 

"more" he mumbles.

The detective shudders, his shoulders and even around Kokichi's softening penis.

"Right. We'll keep going until we're both satisfied."

Kokichi is so happy that Shuichi remembered.

Shuichi brings his metallic tasting mouth to Kokichi's saliva flooded own, and Kokichi can't help but think it's sweet. The appendage penetrating him crooks into his prostate gland. Again and again. 

They drown in the static for a long time.

When they wake up again, it's for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder who [] could be.
> 
> A thousand thanks to my friend and beta, Lin,who always catches the missing commas.


End file.
